


Would You Just Let Me Help You

by emptymornings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymornings/pseuds/emptymornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and O had been friends ever since Clarke saved the older Blake's life and now it looks like maybe there's hope for some kind of understanding between her and Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Just Let Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is worried about Octavia. As always. Clarke lends a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at a Bellarke fic so just bear with me... I do have a plan I swear.

It was weird for Bellamy; standing outside Clarke's door at twenty to twelve on a Thursday night, his little sister bundled up in a blanket asleep in his arms. It certainly was not how he expected to spend his night off.  He didn't want to be here, he hated asking for help, he really did - even more so from self-righteous princesses - but he would swallow his pride for a couple hours if it might help his sister. If there was something wrong with O, and there certainly seemed to be, then he was going to do everything in his power to make her better.

He knew Clarke was a good doctor which calmed him a bit, and she was their best bet without any insurance. Truth be told he wasn't incredibly fond of the doctor but he respected the hell out of her, albeit begrudgingly. She had opened up a 'pay what you can' clinic in the back of her friends repair store straight after she graduated med school. Although she was technically still an intern, she had been helping at her mothers hospital since she was sixteen, so she was given a lot more respect and leeway than the others seeing as she had been there longer than some residents. One time he had asked her why she opened the clinic and she'd snapped  _'because everyone has a right to be healthy'_ and he had to give her some credit for that. Then there was the time she saved his life he couldn't really ignore it, it was a couple months ago now, first time they'd met. He had only seen her a few times since then. Most had been when Octavia had invited her to their house and almost all had ended badly. He didn't know why they didn't get on, but they always ended up at each others throats. Nowadays O had started to warn him when Clarke was coming round so he could avoid her, but as she was fast becoming one of his sister's closest friends it was getting a little more difficult. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew he probably should have liked her, but he just couldn't. He was so jealous of her, from the sounds of things she had everything growing up, all the things he and O hadn't and yet she had the balls to say that she'd had a tough time. Sure it was petty of him - he just didn't really care.

He was grateful of the girls' friendship today though. When Clarke hadn't been in the clinic, Raven - who was working on god knows what - had been about to send him away, but when she saw it was Octavia she'd sent them straight up to her and Clarke's apartment above the shop. 

As Bellamy knocked on door of the flat, he checked his watch and really hoped Clarke wasn't sleeping. After three unsuccessful knocks he heard a small voice mumble into his chest.

"Maybe she's not in?"

"Nah she's here, Raven wouldn't have sent us up otherwise." Bellamy said firmly, hand rapping on the door once again.

His next words were barely more than a breathe, too quite for Octavia to hear. "C'mon Clarke, I know you're there, open the door."

It was then that Bellamy heard Clarke's muffled protests and the shuffling of feet from within the apartment. She stopped just behind the door and Bellamy could hear her fiddling with locks.

Before the door was even completely open Clarke was speaking, "This had better be damn good, do you have any ide- Bellamy?" She was only confused for a second, her eyes taking in his desperate expression, flicked down to Octavia and her brow creased before she nodded in understanding, "Come in, I'll put some clothes on."

He was a little confused at first, he hadn't realised that she was wrapped in a towel or that her hair was still dripping on her shoulders. She must have been in the shower. She stepped back and motioned for him to follow her into her flat. He hesitated at first but slowly followed her into the kitchen. 

"You can put her on the couch if you want," Clarke said pointing to the small living room, "Or you can just wait there, I'll only be a minute."

She was already leaving when Bellamy stammered out a reply, "Right, uh, thanks."

He couldn't remember the last time he had been so frazzled. He had been working flat out all week, pulling two double shifts at the museum and a few extra hours at the bar as well as his usual part time work at a local coffee shop. Then he found out yesterday, around eight, that O had been ill for the past three days without telling him. He was amazed he hadn't noticed himself. He had found her on the floor of their bathroom next to the toilet clutching her head. It had sounded like some sort of flu; headaches, nausea, aches and pains, a fever - he had given he some green tea and a hot water bottle like their mother used to when they were young, then he sent her to bed. It did a little but when Octavia had started throwing up in the early hours of the morning he decided to call Clarke the next day for some advise. She didn't answer so he figured he would just leave it, It was only the flu right? Then around noon she had gotten up to go to the toilet and she just collapsed. He had been in their kitchen getting himself some food and some more tea for her when he heard the crash from the hall. She'd just passed out. Middle of the hallway. Completely out of it. When she woke up she said she felt OK but when it happened again he had carried her down to his car and headed for Clarke's. Since then Octavia had been drifting in and out of consciousness.

He didn't realise how tense had become until he felt someone's hands on his shoulders, the thumbs moving back and forth soothingly. Clarke probably would have hugged him if he hadn't still been holding Octavia. She didn't normally seem like the hugging type but something was different about her today, she was clearly concerned about his sister but her presence was somehow comforting.

"OK, Bellamy? It's OK. She'll be alright," she pulled back giving his shoulders a quick squeeze. There was a reassuring smile on her face as she spoke to him, "Want to tell me what happened while we walk down to the clinic?"

He nodded his face scrunched up with worry. Quietly he recalls the events of the last few days, trying to keep his voice steady as he talks, stop her from seeing him panic any more than she already had to. It was hard though, he was so tired and so much had happened in the last month or so, and now with Octavia... He just wanted to lay down and have someone rub his back or his hair or something until he fell asleep.

By the time he finished speaking he and Clarke were in the clinic. She was nodding slowly, her brow creased in concentration. She helped him settle Octavia who was sleeping again, on one of the three hospital beds, and met his eyes over the bed huffing out a sigh.

"I think you were right" she said watching him closely, "Just the flu. I mean she has it pretty badly and I'll give her some fluids, maybe something to help her sleep, but really Bellamy, there's nothing to worry about," she paused for a second taking in his tired eyes and creased brow. "I'm not exactly busy right now though, so I'll keep her here for a couple days if you want."

"No, I couldn't ask you to-" he shook his head trying to focus and he was vaguely aware of her smirking at him. If Octavia was ok then he should take her home, he could take a day maybe two off work, and hopefully by then she would have recovered. Clarke was staring at him again, "What are you looking at?"

She let out a breathe laugh, shaking her head at him, "Nothing, nevermind. It's just it might not hurt to let someone help for a change." She turned to rummage through a draw, returning with a nasty looking needle."I had Raven call my team, by the way, well a couple of them, Monty and Jasper should be here in the half hour. Oh and Rey said Maya might be coming in the morning, they'll keep an eye on O while I'm at work."

"You're working?" 

"Yeah I told you I was supposed to start at midnight but I called to get Jas to cover me, and then he said he'd come over. Don't worry about it, I'll be back around eight, maybe nine. It's a short shift." He nods at her, swaying slightly as he struggles to keep his eyes open. 

"Oh, OK. Sorry for making you late-"he said through a yawn.

A sympathetic expression forms on Clarke's face as she looks over Bellamy's exhausted figure. "Bellamy... When's the last time you slept...?"

 "Uh, I don't know. I guess it's been pretty hectic this last week." 

She could relate, being an intern you got to be very familiar with sleep deprivation. She could spot it from a mile away. She walked over to push him into a bed and he went far more willingly than she thought he would. Just sort of flopping down on his side. Her voice was much kinder than he expected it to be.

"Get some rest Bellamy. I'll tell the others not to wake you OK? Unless something happens with O." 

He nodded weakly before reaching out and grabbing at her hand, "When you get-" another yawn, "-when you get back-"

"I'll wake you," Clarke smiled at the relieved look on Bellamy's face, "Now go to sleep." 

Just like that Bellamy was out. His breaths slowing and his face losing it's worry. He was peaceful.

Maybe ten minutes had passed when Monty poked his head around the door, Jasper just behind him. Clarke ran through what had happened quickly before grabbing her bag and hurrying out of the door. Monty making some passing comment that she was going soft.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy woke to Clarke's voice, he was too groggy to pay attention to the words but her tone was soft and warm. He checked his watch again groaning when he saw the time - it was 9:45.

He slowly sat up and pulled himself from his dreams, he could see Clarke talking to Octavia. They were laughing. Clarke was sitting on the bed with her back to Bellamy. She was still wearing her coat so she must have just arrived.

"I thought you said you'd be back at 8," he called, his voice laden with sleep. 

The two girls turned to see him then, their laughter died down but their faces remained smiling as Clarke replied, "I had to stay a little longer seeing as I was late, no biggie."

"I'd have gotten up earlier if I'd known," Bellamy didn't really mind, but he didn't like to sleep in, it made him feel lazy. "I should probably get going, I have work in an hour."

Octavia shook her head, her arm lifting to reach for him. "We called your work, you've got the next two days off with pay."

"I've what?" Bellamy couldn't believe it. How had they managed that?

"I pulled a few strings," Clarke said as if reading his mind, "I figured you needed it."

Octavia fell asleep again shortly after Bellamy woke up but she was feeling better thanks to the whatever Clarke had given her.

Bellamy sat with Octavia for half an hour or so while Clarke came and went. Raven would occasionally ask if he wanted anything but mostly the siblings were left alone. A little later Clarke came down with some breakfast for him, she had made some for herself and Raven as well. He was extremely grateful, not realising how hungry he was until he started eating. She went back upstairs after that, Bellamy assumed to eat her food with her room mate. Instead she appeared from the door to her apartment carrying another plate and some coffee. They ate in silence, neither eally sure what to say. Clarke had surprised herself when she had decided to come down again. She didn't exactly like Bellamy.

He had impressed her last night though. Octavia had told her before how much her brother cared for her, that he was a good person, practically raised her, and so on, but until now Clarke had only ever seen the cocky, arrogant Bellamy. She saw him as the confident 'badboy' that every one - boys and girls alike - swooned over. Which she could understand, given how attractive he was, but he had always seemed like a bit of an asshole. She had never seen this Bellamy, the brother, the part that he kept for Octavia. She wondered how many people saw this side to him. She had heard him telling his sister random history facts when she woke up at one point to take her mind off of a particularly bad headache. Who would have thought, Bellamy Blake, a history nerd. She had never thought about what might be below his brittle exterior. Why would she? They hadn't exactly hit it off and the next few times they had met it had been all short snaps and eye rolls.

She was still deep in thought when Bellamy spoke from the other side of the bed, "What? 

Clarke shook her head slightly and blinked for a second, "Hmm?"

For a minute he just stared at her, trying to gauge her expression, then after a second she saw his face change to one he used to tease people. "Enjoying the view princess?" He said raising an eyebrow the smugness of his voice evident on his face.

Clarke then made an unimpressed sound saying, "I've seen better."

Bellamy's eyebrow raised higher at that, but slowly a smirk turned into a genuine smile. He still hadn't decided if he liked her, but he'd certainly seen a new side of her. It was caring and gentle. He was shocked at how considerate she had been letting him stay so that he wouldn't have to leave O. She even arranged for him to have days off. And it had been refreshing seeing her laugh with O. Then he remembered that he had made her late for work, and that she should probably be sleeping. He must have stopped smiling because he feels Clarke reach across the bed to nudge his hand. 

"You OK in there?" She said meeting his eyes when he looked up.

"Yeah- sorry, I uh," he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Just thanks, for everything. And sorry about making you late for work and stuff."

"No problem, and it's OK, no harm done," she hadn't gotten into trouble for it so it hadn't made much difference to her. He nodded at her before a piece of toast caught in his throat and he started coughing. She circled around the bed grabbing a bottle of water to give him. She sat lightly on the arm of his chair handing him the water, her arm moving to rest on his across his back.

He lent on her for a minute, sipping at the water. He pulled back reluctantly, feeling her hand linger on his back. "I'm good," his mouth was dry and his words rasped slightly in his throat. He took another drink. 

His eyes were focused on Octavia's hand but he could see Clarke nod in his peripheral vision before she got up. She checked on a couple machines and then came to stand in front of him again. "Come on, you should come upstairs for a bit. Get a change of scenery. Watch a show or something," She paused for  second thinking and then sighed, she couldn't believe what she was saying, "You're welcome to stay at mine tonight if you want. It's a little more comfortable than the beds down here. Warmer too. If you're not going home that is."

"That sounds good, thanks." He stood up and started following her only to pause in the doorway, "Are you sure though? It seems like a lot to ask. And what about O?"

"I'm sure. And she'd be fine down here on her own but I was going to move her into my room when she woke up.  Like I said, more comfortable. And Raven's staying with Wick so she won't be around much for a couple days at least." She started making her way up the stairs, checking to see that Bellamy was coming, "They've got some knew project by the sound of things. Anyway, you can have her room."

"Where are you sleeping?" Bellamy asked as they reached her door.

"I'm supposed to be working again so don't worry about that. I'll probably kick you out of Raven's room when I get back so that I can sleep in there."

That sounded a little more like the Clarke Bellamy knew - blunt and to the point - he'd never had Clarke down as the thoughtful type.

"Thanks princess," is all he said as they walked inside her apartment. 

 

* * *

 

Maya had come by some time around one so Clarke had left her to watch Octavia and had gone to bed. Bellamy had been sitting on the couch flicking between channels since then and it was now 2:25. Octavia woke up a little later and Bellamy went down to keep her company. It had been a strange 24 hours so the familiar sound of his sisters voice was welcomed.

They didn't talk about anything much, he mainly just let O's words wash over his head as background noise while he thought. He couldn't make his mind up about Clarke. He wasn't ready to admit he had been wrong about her, she was still a spoiled princess, but she really didn't seem so bad. He hadn't spoken to her much but they had chatted a bit before Maya had arrived and they'd gotten on OK. It was like they had just decided not to get on when they first met rather than actually hating each other.Bellamy found himself thinking that it wouldn't be so bad being friends with her, getting to know her, maybe spending some time together. And that was weird. He didn't have many friends, and the ones that he had were more work buddies than anything else. He wasn't exactly a social animal.

Bellamy could see his sister smiling at him. She must have stopped talking without him noticing. He returned her smile slowly, his tired brain kicking back into action. "Sorry O, what were you saying? Must have zoned out."

"I was saying I'm glad you and Clarke have found some neutral ground. It's nice not having to worry about you two blowing up every time you're in the same room."

"Yeah, it's weird. Like someone just flipped a switch."

"I like it. I think you'd be good together."

Bellamy choked. His eyes going wide as he looked at his sister, "We're not- I don't- We wouldn't-"

Octavia burst out laughing, shaking her head, "No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" She slid a hand over her face, her bright smile reaching her eyes, "I meant as friends. I think you'd make a good team."

Now it was Bellamy's turn to laugh, just a quiet chuckle this time though. "Maybe."

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost six when Clarke made her way down stairs. Clarke was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep but Maya would have to leave soon and she wanted to know how every thing was. She saw the nurse sitting at the far side of the clinic with a book and some coffee, Clarke wandered over and tapped her shoulder smiling fondly at Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy was sitting on his sisters bed, a brilliant grin on his face and Octavia was shaking her head trying to look unamused. It wasn't working.

Maya stared up at Clarke for a second, then looking over at the two Blake siblings she spoke quietly to Clarke. "Monty was right you know. You've gone soft."

The look the doctor gave her made Maya giggle. "It's true! You never would have let them stay here a year ago."

"This place only opened a year ago."

Maya shrugged, "You know what I mean." 

Clarke just shook her head. She couldn't exactly deny it but she wasn't going to admit it either. It's not like she was going to make a habit of letting healthy people stay for free.

"Anyway. I got this Maya, go get some rest. Thanks for helping out."

Maya nodded, finishing her coffee in one gulp. She walked with Clarke to the door grabbing her coat on the way past. Clarke thanked her one last time before closing the door behind her. 

Once back in the clinic Clarke slid over to Octavia's bed knocking her friends her arm lightly with her fist.

"How you doing?" Clarke asked.

"Better. A lot better," O said, her eyes gleaming as she spoke to Clarke. She looked over at Bellamy just as he yawned, for what she swore was the hundredth time. "Think he could use a little more sleep though."

"Yeah, I know how he feels," Clarke jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, I'd really love to hear what anyone thinks! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hopefully see you soon with an update *hides*


End file.
